tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftwolf's Rending Gale
The Swiftwolf's Rending Gale is a power ring from the Equivalent Exchange mod. Swiftwolf's Rending Gale allows the player the ability to fly, create repulsive force fields, or shoot projectiles while consuming EMC from items in inventory or from a charged Klein Star. Abilities: *Right click while aiming at a mob: Fires a projectile which will launch mobs into the air. This action consumes 64 EMC from a Klein Star or 1 Redstone Dust. If it is raining, instead of shooting a projectile it will instead cause a lightning bolt to hit the area where the player is aiming. This action consumes two Glowstone Dust. If in a thunderstorm, two or three lightning bolts will be shot instead of one, with no change in EMC price. *Right click while aiming at the sky while raining: Transforms a rainstorm into a thunderstorm, consuming 1 Redstone Dust. *Pressing "jump" twice: Causes the player to fly in the same manner as Creative Mode flight (double-click "jump" to fall, hold "jump" to ascend, hold "sneak" to descend). Right-click abilities are still available. If you open your inventory and remove Swiftwolf's Rending Gale while flying you will fall. Consumes 1 Redstone Dust or 64 EMC from a Klein Star every 10 seconds. *Pressing "C": Activates a repulsive field around the player, pushing away mobs and projectiles. The radius of the repulsive field is 11x11x11. *Passive Effect: With Swiftwolf's Rending Gale in the hotbar, the player is immune to fall damage. Swiftwolf's Rending Gale must be in the hotbar for the abilities to work, however the fuel source can be anywhere in a player's inventory. Abilities can be activated independently of one another, and the ring changes color to identify which abilties are active. Blue indicates flying is active, red indicates the barrier is active, and purple indicates both are active. Though the ring requires fuel to function, activating the flying ability without fuel provides a split-second of flight, allowing you to glide long distances by pressing space repeatedly. It appears that creating a map while using the fly ability of the ring will always create map_0, regardless of your location. This bug does NOT always occur when flying, and therefore is most likely unrelated to SWRG. The bug still exists in the Tekkit modpack, but could be unrelated to EE. Recipe V6: 4 x 139,264 (Dark Matter) + 4 x 48 (Feather) + 2,880 (Iron Band) = 560,128 EMC Each V5: 4 x 65,000 (Dark Matter) + 4 x 6 (Feather) + 1,256 (Iron Band) = 261,280 EMC each. Usage Ring of Arcana Video Tutorial Currently known bugs *Flying above lava may cause you to be sucked into it and be unable to fly. *Flying in the Nether will still cause you to take fall damage, no matter how slowly you decend, giving it similar properties to the Jetpack. *Holding glowstone dust as fuel in your inventory, instead of redstone, will cause you to fly without consuming fuel. Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items